Electrical connection systems may have a wide variety of applications. Some applications may require a straight connection wherein the major axes of the connectors are generally parallel to one another while other applications require a ninety-degree connection wherein the major axes of the connectors are generally perpendicular to one another. Typically these different connector alignments require two different sets of connectors, one set configured for straight connections and a second set configured for ninety-degree connections. Requiring two different sets of connectors may increase manufacturing cost by necessitating two different sets of manufacturing tooling for each set of connectors.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.